torenfandomcom-20200216-history
Nebin
Situated at the North West corner of Toor, Nebin is a relatively small nation ruled by a senate-elected King. With it's origins being 182 years in the past, Nebin is a country that has proven it can stand through time. It was founded by a power Seer named Oracle. She could peer into the past, and the future, and was considered the most knowledgeable human in the world. For 65 years she ruled as the queen of Nebin, and no country stood against her, because none could best her ability to wage war. With constant knowledge of the location of every soldiers on the battlefield, she orchestrated massacres with only a few hundred men. After 65 years, Oracle wrote down instructions on how the empire should be run, and then ascended, becoming Aesther, the All Seeing Eye, and the patron goddess of Nebin. She is the only mortal to have ever ascended to Godhood, and many fear those of her bloodline, calling them the Godmakers. She is also the second person to ever cross the Astral Divide, and survive the trip. After her departure, the country of Nebin continued to flourish. To this day, no country has attack the nation, for fear of retribution by the All Seeing Eye. 'Notable Houses' House Maldasian: The Wolves, house Maldasian is a powerful militaristic and political force within Nebin, with sway over much of the law and trade that goes on. They are an old house, hailing from a family that has existed since before Pyre, that has fanatically kept it's blood "pure" from outsiders. This has earned them a world-wide reputation as incestuous aloof individuals that hold one of the most powerful bloodlines known to exist. Their house is said to have been cursed by the Gods, as those who do not inherent the bloodline traits often become violently ill, or are born with the touch of devils, in the form of deformities and misshapen bodies. However, they are not paying a price without reward. Their bloodline manifests in a full 8 out of every 10 of their blood relatives, more than any other known bloodline - combined. Their symbol is that of a wolf cracking a sword with it's teeth. Their motto is "Always Pure" Dishonorable, LN Preferred Class Psion (Seer) House Ulasire: An extremely new house, Ulasire was born from the bastard child of the now dead house of Tayil. Ulasire, while new, is no force to be questioned. They have obtained massive political strength and have allies at every level of government, including the military. They take any actions against them as direct threats to their power, and exterminate them without hesitation, in an effort to assure they can get established. Their symbol is that of a fist clenching a throne. Their motto is "We Persist" Dishonorable, CN Preferred Class Wilder House Greggory: A relatively unremarkable house, Greggory is known only for having the best masons in the world. Their military strength comes from ancient pacts that are held in place by honor, forcing others to aid them in times of grief and hardship. Their symbol is a black cross over a spiralling red and blue circle. Their motto is "Stone and Chisel" Honorable, LE Preferred Class Sorcerer House Wavery: One of the more interesting houses of Nebin, house Wavery rules in Overwatch, and keeps an ever vigilant eye over the Pit, ensuring that no creatures from the deep rise up and cause harm to the country. They are an old house, as old as the country they are in, and they have stood stalwart against the various monsters that claw their way out of the Pit for over a hundred and eighty years. Their symbol is an adamant shield, around which an aura of electricity is wrapped. Their motto is "Always Watching; Always Waiting" Honorable, LG Preferred Class Knight 'Notable Cities' Oracle': Seat of all the houses of Nebin (except for house Wavery), Oracle is named after the powerful seer named Oracle.It is a city without walls, built around a massive rotunda where the king hands down commands. It is made almost entirely of limestone and painted white brick. The city is immensely clean and peaceful, with fewer than one crime every year taking place. It is immensely wealthy and there are few impoverished people.' Overwatch: More a fortress than a city, Overwatch is a massive tower that stands on the edge of the Pit. It is the the seat of house Wavery, and serves as the bulwark against the hell spawn that occasionally crawl their way up out of the pit in an attempt to wage war on the upper lands. It houses only 800 people, 38 of which are members of house Waverly, and serve as the guardians of the Pit. 'Notable Laws ' Magic is permitted without parameters. Hostile magic, meaning anything that causes damage (direct, indirect, or ability damage), inflict negative status ailments, or mental domination or influence in anyway, is expressly prohibited and will result in exile. However, the healing arts and other benign magic (especially divination) is not only allowed - it's encouraged. 'Notable Culture' There is no death sentence in Nebin. Because of the proliferation of seers within the country, any threats domestic or foreign, are lead into elaborate traps and then simply hauled to the borders of Nebin, and exiled. Becoming a seer is considered extremely respectable. 'Notable Bloodlines' Oracle: The Oracle bloodline manifests in those of the Maldasian bloodline. Those who inherit this bloodline are direct descendants of Oracle, the original ruler of Nebin. They exhibit particular traits, specifically an ocular pattern. The eyes of those born of this bloodline have a black triangle overlaid on top of their iris, wrapping around their pupil. They possess immense powers of foresight and can often predict an enemy's movements before the enemy can even consider their next move. This bloodline is widely considered the most powerful in the world.